Gorillaz: Duckling
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: 2D spends the day with his companion he pulled out of a box the day before. No parings.


_A/N: 'So I'm going to attempt to make a humor fic. I know crazy right? The dark and depressing Unknown Artist is going to write something…happy? Who knows maybe I'll throw in a suicidal attempt. I'm feeling good today ^^'_

**A Duckling**

"So…she doesn't remember _anything_? You sure?" Russel said in disbelief.

"Yep, I asked her where she was from, who her parents were, why she was in a box, and wot her favorite vegetable was. For every answer she just said noodle. 'Ats not even a vegetable!" the half witted singer exclaimed.

Russel sighed. He glanced over his shoulder to see their tiny visitor, who was playing with a stapler. She was pressing down on it again and again which caused it to make a 'Ch-ting' noise each time. Yesterday the 10 year old (that was only a guess they didn't know her true age) showed up at the front door in a FedEx box. She couldn't speak English, but her guitar playing skills were incredibly. Therefore she was now the bands guitarist.

She looked up from her stapler and waved cheerfully to the drummer. He made a nervous smile and waved back, then turned back to 2D.

"Child protection service might get us." He mumbled.

2D had a mixed emotion of anger and worry.

" 'Ey can't do that! Noodle is ours now! She's so nice and cute and cuddly. She's like a puppy! 'Ey can't steal her!!"

"Shhhh! Quiet down D!" Russel lectured. He didn't want to lose Noodle anymore then 2D did. She was so innocent and sweet. These traits were rare to find in the Essex these days. Even though he agreed that they should keep their new acquaintance in their enormous quarters, it may not be the best decision for _her _specifically. After all, the building was crawling with zombies, demons, phantoms, and on one occasion a gay polar bear. In addition to those fears, young Noodle's health was a at state. Who could imagine what terrible diseases she could catch from Murdoc. Speaking of Murdoc, living with him was a horror itself. So many unpleasant things could happen to the naive little girl.

"Alright D listen, you take her around the building. Show her where everything is incase she gets lost. Me and Murdoc are going to get some lunch and sort things out. Got it?"

2D nodded enthusiastically. He got to spend a whole day with Noodle, his new miniature buddy, just hanging out and having fun.

"We should be back around 3. You think you can watch her until then? Make sure nothing bad happens, got it?"

It was more a threat then a question. Russel didn't want the tiny guest getting hurt, and 2D wasn't exactly the best baby sitter. Although she did seem close to him. So it would be best to leave her with him instead of Murdoc.

"Yeah Russ. Don't worry She will be fine." 2D promised. The large drummer was walking out the door now, Murdoc was already in the car.

"Keep her safe got it D?" He said one last time.

The blue headed vocalist nodded again and then they were gone.

2D walked back inside where Noodle was looking up at him.

"Doko Russel-san?" She said.

By the look of her expression, he assumed she was asking a question. He figured it was 'where is Russel'.

"Russel and Mudds 'ad to leave for a bit. Just you and me now." He said smiling. Noodle didn't under stand what he said but returned the smile anyway. She followed 2D into another room and he introduced her to something she didn't recognize. It was square with tiny buttons on it in the bottom right corner. It had long strings coming out of it that connected to the wall. One of the strings was connected to a abnormally shaped object. It had buttons and switches and toggles on it.

"2D-san, kore wan an to imas ka?" She asked. He didn't seem to hear her and then pressed one of the buttons on the box object. Noodle jumped when she saw its color change.

She suddenly saw a person inside the box, but they were very very small. She looked at 2D, wondering what the person was doing in there. The person was talking, but not in her language. The individual talked like 2D and the green one. Noodle took a step closer to the mysterious box that could posses miniature humans. She quickly backed away as the person was replaced by a full blue monitor. Some green words were at the top, but she couldn't read what they said.

**

2D pressed another button and the video game menu finally showed up. He smiled satisfied and turned to his companion. The young Asian seemed frightened by the television and refused to come any closer to it. 2D shrugged and picked up the controller.

"I'll teach you how to play first." He said.

After a while 2D was very far into the game. It featured a character with a machine gun blasting away zombies. It was incredibly gory. Noodle was completely fascinated with it. 2D could control the figure in the box by pressing buttons on the strangely shaped object in his hand. She took a small step closer, still very cautious around the machine. Then she peeked over 2D's shoulder and watched the screen more closely. The singer looked over and noticed her interested expression. He smiled and asked "Want to play?" The Asian jumped a bit when he broke the extended silence and said

"Nani?"

"Play? Do you want to play?" He pointed to the controller then to the television. She nodded understanding what he was saying. He handed her an extra controller. She held In front of her and raised an eyebrow. 2D held his controller up so she could see. He pressed a red button and the figure on the screen punched a zombie. He pressed a blue button and the person jumped. The green one was to shoot with a gun and the yellow was to dance. Noodle didn't under stand why the last action was there but it was entertaining. Not long after that her and 2D were on the 14th level. She understood what every toggle switch and button would do and how to position the camera properly for best accuracy at shooting. Whatever this thing was it was amazing!

* * *

"Yatta!" She exclaimed after they had defeated the boss. She jumped up and began dancing. 2D laughed at her enthusiasm. She clapped her hands then said "Koko ga daisuki des." Noodle looked at 2D, "Kore wa jimoto no shukan des ka, soretomo zenkokuteki na shu kan des ka?" she asked.

2D blinked in complete confusion. "Lets teach you some English now okay?"

He pointed to the television and said "Video Game. Say video game."

She continued to stare curelessly.

"Video Game." He said again.

She spoke softly, "Fff, fi."

"No not Fff, Vvv"

Noodle frowned. She was not familiar with the 'V' noise her companion made.

"Vvv vid?"

"Yeah exactly! Video. Game."

She shut her eyes and tried her best to make out the words.

"Vvv-Vido…Gu-Gam. Vido gam. Vido Gam!"

He smiled. She didn't have it completely right but it was fantastic she learned it so fast.

"Yeah!!! Video game! Perfect!" He hugged her in excitement, she hugged back.

When he released her from the embrace she said, "Watashi wa onakaga sukimashta." He looked at her puzzled. She rubbed her belly, "Tabemono."

"Oh food?"

"Hai!"

He smiled. "Okay, I'll take you to the pub then."

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

As they walked down the street Noodle began talking to 2D in her native language while he nodded, even though he had absolutely no idea what she was saying.

"Subarashi hi des ne. Anime soshite kanfuega wa suki des. Tako."

She bumped into someone by accident, causing them to drop a bunch of papers.

"Gomenasai!" she said.

"Sorry about that." 2D apologized as he began to help pick up all the papers. Noodle helped too. The girl Noodle bumped into shrugged and said, "It's fine." The girl had dark brown hair and freckles. She looked to be about 13 or 14 and had a silver dog tag around her neck. On the dog tag was some Japanese print which Noodle quickly recognized.

"Nihongo!" she shrieked. Finally something the guitarist could understand.

She read the print out loud, "Eritsusa, nanoka shichigatsu."

The brown hair girl looked at Noodle and smiled. "Yeah that's my name and birth date."

"Do you speak Japanese?" 2D asked quickly hoping for a helpful answer.

"I do speak some." She said.

"Awesome! Could you-"

"Shouldn't you get that?" the girl interrupted. Just after she said that 2D's phone started ringing. _'Creepy'_ He thought. He picked up the phone, "Ello? Hey Russ!"

"'D where are you?! We're back at Kong."

"Oh sorry Russel I'm taking Noodle out for Lunch."

"Good. Just take her out for lunch alright? Then come right back, DO NOT LOOSE NOODLE." He shouted through the phone.

"It's fine, I won't loose my buddy"

Russel grumbled and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that. I-" The girl was gone. "Aww shoot." 2D sighed.

Okay Noodle lets get going. She nodded happily and they continued walking to the pub.

'_It's not really a humor fic anymore. It's more just kind of cute. Oh well I'll continue later.'_


End file.
